mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Mr. Messy
Overview Hey Mr. Messy is Mr. Messy's song from the record known as Mr. Men and Little Miss Sing Along, as well as the US audio cassette tape released by Telebooks Co. in 1982. Lyrics Spoken: OOOOOH WEE! You are messy! If there was a Mr. Mess contest you'd win hands down! Yuck! YUUUUUUUUUUCK! If they gave prizes for the best of messed you'd win, man! You would win! You are a mess than I'd confess I dunno how you managed to mess up yo' hair like that! Hey, you got somethin' livin' in there? Hey Mr. Messy take a look at your room. You'll drive my mama crazy and you'll do it to papa soon. It looks like it was hit by a gigantic twister, Everybody's having a fair, I gotta tell you mister. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy. (Messy!) Hey Mr. Messy take a look at your life. You'll never get a girl, but it'll be hard to get a wife. If you don't take the time to figure out where you're at, You'll wonder without a dime on the corner holding out your hat. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy. (Messy!) Yeah yeah yeah! You don't comb your hair, you don't really care. It's not fair! (not fair!) It's not fair! (not fair!) I dress up for you, (just for you) Can't you do that too? Here's your other shoe! Yeah yeah yeah! Hey Mr. Messy, baby I don't have tact. But somebody's gotta tell you now it's time to clean up your act! Maybe if you took a little advice you'd see, You'd improve your life in order to make a whole lot of room for me. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messyyyyyyyyyy (WOO!) Spoken: Come on man, clean up your act! Come on baby, join the clean scene! You don't comb your hair, you don't really care. It's not fair! (not fair!) It's not fair! (not fair!) I dress up for you, (just for you) Can't you do that too? Here's your other shoe! Yeah yeah yeah! Hey Mr. Messy, baby I don't have tact. But somebody's gotta tell you now it's time to clean up your act! Maybe if you took a little advice you'd see, You'd improve your life in order to make a whole lot of room for me. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy! You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy! Yeah yeah yeah! You're such a nice guy, you better get it together, get it together and TRY-HYYYYYYYYYYY Try not to be sooooo messy! Spoken: Oh, he's so messy! YUCK! Come on child pick some of that stuff off the floor honey, I can't even walk in here! (WOO!) Honey, did you bring yo' friends in this room? Oh. (WOO HOO!) Come on man I'll help you clean up this place man. Come on baby tell me the truth. Do you really sleep in that bed? (Woo!) Child....you'd better move out! Come on, throw some of this stuff out! C'mon wha-.....WHAT IS THIS?! Oh....oh I can't even recognize it. Huh? What's that stuff drippin' off the wall? Oh mah gawd how long has that been there? I can't believe you, man. Gallery Mr Men and Little Miss Sing Along.jpg|Mr. Men and Little Miss Sing Along record Category:Songs